Spywork
by blueorchid7
Summary: Spywork: It has been two years since the paraoh has left. A group takes Tea in at age 16. She works as a spy for two years and is a high level spy. She tells them of her past adventures. More summary inside.
1. Recruited

**Here is a new story. This story is in honor of my uncle who died a couple of days ago. He has also encouraged me to follow my dreams. So I hope you all like this story and I will continue with my other stories. **

**Spywork: It has been two years since the paraoh has left. A group takes Tea in at age 16. She works as a spy for two years and is a high level spy. She tells them of her past adventures, but some weird happenings are appearing and it is happening in Egypt and Domino City. And What is this about Atem returning?**

**Chapter 1**

**Recruited **

_Tea watched as Atem walk into the afterlife tears came out of her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to run up and grab him to tell him to stay, but she didn't and she ran out of the tomb with the gang. She had heard everything that Yugi had said._

_She came home two nights later only to have a broken heart. The visitor was dressed in black and wore sun glasses so his face could not be seen. She returns home with a broken heart and is greeted by a visitor. "Hello sir." Said Tea. She looks up at the man and gives her best smile. "What can I help you with?" Asked Tea. "Tea you have been chosen." Said the man. _

_Tea seem to have been shock for an eternity before she finally answer. "What do you mean chosen and how do you know my name?" Asked Tea. The man wore sun glasses so Tea could not see his expression. "I'll explain everything and your aunt was a spy. She died a while back and I am here to ask you if you want to join and become a spy in her place." Said the mystery man. _

_Tea looks up shock if there was a fly nearby it would have flown right into her mouth. "I didn't even know I had an aunt." Said Tea. "Well she has been away on many missions and I was hoping-well in her will she wanted you to take over in her place. And from what I can tell you look very gifted." Said the mystery man. "I don'y know a thing about being a spy." Said Tea. "Your aunt join when she was twenty and she was just like you especially when she dance." Said the mystery man. He took out the picture and showed it to Tea. Tea takes it and looks at it. The picture was of her dancing on the machine against Johnny Stepps on her outing with Atem. _

"_Well do you wish to join or not." Said the mystery man. Tea looks up in deep thought. "Of course I wish to join." Said Tea. "Tea by joining this group you can never see your friends again." Said the mystery man. Tea looks up. "I can honestly live with that, but what about my family?" Asked Tea. "I had explained everything to your family and they have joined the organization three years ago." Said the mystery man. No wonder they are never here. Thought Tea. "Okay I wish to join. When do we leave?" Asked Tea. "We leave now." Said the mystery man. A couple of men and women in black with sunglasses carried all of Tea's belongings to a long black limbo. "Oh. Thanks." Said Tea. The man just nods and walks to the second limbo. Tea walks up next to him. "By the way what is your name?" Asked Tea. "My name is Raymond and I will be your teacher and your partner like I was to your aunt." Said Raymond. They both got in the limbo. He removes his glasses to reveal brown eyes and his face was full of youth. He smiled a welcoming smile to Tea. He showed that he was an African American. They both got in the limbo and drove away from Domino City._

Two years later

New York City

Tea sat in the chair working at the desk was not her idea of fun. _When will I get to go on real missions like everyone else. _Thought Tea. "I told them all about my adventures with my pals and what do they say 'your still to young' 'you need more training' or 'you will next mission'" Said Tea. She put the next file up with the rest. "Talking to yourself again Tea." Said Raymond. He smiles at Tea. "I'm just fine Mr. Raymond." Answer Tea. She gave him a friendly smile. "Mr. Raymond. I know that I'm your teacher, but you know you can call me Raymond lil' sis." Said Raymond. Tea sighs at the nickname. "I'm not little anymore." Said Tea. "That's right today is your 18th birthday." Said Raymond. "The year the big guy said you can go on missions." Said Raymond. He sat on the desk and smile at Tea. ""Listen Tea these missions aren't easy." Said Raymond. "In fact they almost cost your aunt her very life." Said Raymond. "I know and I'm ready to take on any mission thrown my way and I was trained for anything wasn't I." Said Tea.

"Now that is exactly what I want to hear." Said a soft voice behind Tea. Tea turns and faces a woman. The woman had short blonde hair and bright green eyes. She looked like she was in her early twenties and that she could be a super model. "Miss Kate." Said Tea. "Hello Tea. Happy Birthday." Said Kate. "Did you hear everything." Said Tea. "Yes. Raymond believe you were ready and we wanted to hear it from you on how ready you were." Said Miss Kate. "I'm ready." Said Tea. "I can see that Tea and Mr. Jones knows your ready, but we need to find the perfect mission for you and your aunt had done unique work and we know you want to honor her name right." Said Miss Kate. Tea sighs and gently nods her head. "Good then." Said Miss Kate. Miss Kate and Raymond left the office for Tea to do her file work. _If only they knew why I truly join this group if only they knew. _Thought Tea. She went back to work on putting things back in the folders and files.

Egypt

Two men had tan hats and tan clothing one had blue eyes and the other green. "Come on Luke." Said a man. "I'm coming John." Said Luke. The two men were uncovering a fallen tomb. "What exactly are we looking for?" Asked Luke. "The boss said he needs these items and some card." Answer John. "So let's keep digging." Said John. The two men dig until they came across something golden. "Hey here they are." Said Luke. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. John took out the phone and dials the number. "Hey boss we found the items." Said John.

Domino City

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan sat playing duel monsters at Yugi's grandfather's shop. "Hey Joey how are you doing in college?" Asked Mr. Mouto. "I'm doing just fine." Answer Joey. Mr. Mouto went outside to sweep.

Mr. Mouto reenters the shop. "Oh Yugi." Said Mr. Mouto. "Yeah grandpa." Said Yugi. He looks up and gasp. Joey and Tristan look up and gasp when they saw Odion, Merick, and Ishizu. "Hey guys I didn't think we would see you again." Said Yugi. "Yugi, the pharaoh is returning." Said Ishizu. "What?!" Exclaimed Yugi. Shadi appear before them causing both Yugi, Joey, and Tristan both jump. "Yugi the pharaoh is returning and we must go to Egypt and wait for his arrival." Said Shadi.

**Here is chapter 1. I hope you all enjoy this chapter 1. Please leave some reviews please. I'm thinking of making a sequel to 'No Longer in the Present'. Calling it No Longer in the Present 2 so do you think I should make a sequel.**


	2. Finally Call

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy and having more stories about Atem and Tea come into my head. I really hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

Finally Call

Domino City

Afternoon

Game Shop

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Mr. Mouto look at Ishizu, Odion, Merick, and Shadi with shock faces. "What do you mean that the pharaoh is returning?" Asked Yugi. "Remember the duel you had with the pharaoh?" Asked Odion. Yugi nods his head. "And remember when the Millennium Items were in there when the tomb collapsed." Said Odion. "Yeah I remember." Said Yugi. "Well the items have been removed from their resting place." Answer Merick.

"Not only is the pharaoh returning, but his high priests two." Said Shadi. "What!!! He is coming back with more people." Yelled Joey. "Well almost all of them were taken." Said Shadi. Shadi removes from his cloak the Millennium Puzzle and Millennium Key. "And cool it not everyone is coming back Kiaba and Ishizu are the reincarnation of their former self and they will start get their memories back." Explain Shadi. Merick and Odion took a quick look at Ishizu.

"Wait what I don't understand is why the pharaoh is coming back. I mean isn't Yugi kind of the reincarnation of the pharaoh?" Asked Tristan. "Yugi is kind of the reincarnation of the pharaoh, but they are complete opposites as for Ishizu and Kiaba they are very much like their reincarnation." Explain Shadi. "And also because Yugi is short and have big eyes." Said Merick. "Hey!!! I'm not that short!" Yelled Yugi. Merick just laugh while Ishizu elbow him in his chest. "Oww!" Yelled Merick. He gave his sister an evil glare. "You had that coming Master Merick." Said Odion.

"When do we have to leave?" Asked Yugi. "We have already bought the plane tickets and we must leave in twenty minutes." Said Odion. "You all better get ready." Said Merick. "Because it is going to be a long travel not just to Egypt but at the place we are to meet the pharaoh." Continue Merick. "And it won't be just us it will also be the former bearers of the Millennium Items." Said Shadi. Joey takes out his phone and dials a number. "Who are you calling?" Asked Tristan. "Mai, Duke, and Serenity. If I'm not mistaken they can meet us at the airport and Duke can get tickets since his game is a success." Said Joey.

Night

New York

Jazz

Tea got done with her work and sat at the restaurant with a man with golden blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He was an inch taller than Tea. He was muscular and smart. He wore a tux. Tea had on a long blue gown and a small silver necklace. "So Jacob how do you like dance class?" Asked Tea. "Oh it's good especially when it is you I'm dancing with." Said Jacob. _Why did I agree to go on this date? _Thought Tea. She smile sweetly at Jacob and kept talking with him about his business. _I have to admit he is a sweet guy, but I'm not sure if we are destined to be together. I have to keep a very low profile about being a spy from him and that is why I teach at a dance studio. _Thought Tea. She listen to him speak and rested her head in her hands.

O.S.

Raymond sat in his chair with his legs up on his desk. "Hey Raymond!" Yelled a female voice. Raymond looks up to see a woman with long black hair and brown eyes. She was very slim and look like she was in her twenties. "Yes Jenna." Said Raymond. He sat up straight in the chair. "Our president and vise president would like to talk to you in private." Said Jenna. Raymond sighs and nods his head. He follows Jenna to their president's office.

President's Office

"Say what!" Yelled Raymond. "There have been some reports of monsters in Egypt and Domino City." Said Miss Kate. She was standing next to a man who had white hair and brown eyes. He look like he was in his mid-forties and very muscular. "Wait if there have been monsters reported then why isn't it on the news?" Asked Raymond. "The governments in both countries have been keeping it secret from the citizens and so far it hasn't been a big threat." Answer Miss Kate. "And I need two agents to go on this mission." Said the man. "Mr. Jones are you asking me to go on this mission?" Asked Raymond. Mr. Jones nods his head. "And I need someone to go with you do you have anyone in mind?" Asked Mr. Jones. Raymond goes through his thoughts and then decides. "I think Tea should go on this mission." Said Raymond.

"You want Tea to go on this mission." Said Mr. Jones. Raymond nods his head. "No." Said Mr. Jones. "But why I mean she has been training really hard for a mission." Said Raymond. "I can't do it." Said Mr. Jones. "I can't." Said Mr. Jones. "I won't make the same mistake like I did with Tea's aunt." Said Mr. Jones. He pounds his hand on the table. "Listen Tea is not like her aunt and what happen to her aunt wasn't your fault." Said Raymond. "Mr. Jones, I was really good friends with Lea before she you know, but I have to agree with Raymond on this. Tea would be the best for the job. In her training her skills are even higher than all are professional spies." Said Miss Kate. "And I was her partner and friend." Said Raymond.

"I know I told Lea before she died that her niece would become a high professional spy, but what if the same mistake happens again." Said Mr. Jones. "Listen I know that you were engaged to Lea, and that you promise to never make that mistake again with her niece when you first met her, but I think you should let her feel her aunt's wishes." Said Raymond. Mr. Jones gives a long sigh. The room is silent for what seems like an eternity. "Alright. Raymond can you call Tea and tell her that she is finally going on a mission." Said Mr. Jones.

Jazz

Tea dances with Jacob in a slow song. Tea was starting to get a little dizzy and asks to sit down at the table. Jacob orders some drinks from a waiter. "Tea I had a fun time with you." Said Jacob. Tea smiles at Jacob. "I have two." Said Tea. "I'm glad you agree to go out with me again tonight." Said Jacob. _I've agree with going out with you only in hope to find something more and I still haven't found it. _Thought Tea. "I know we only knew each other for three months, but I think it's time to take a deeper step." Said Jacob. He got down on one knee. He goes to his tux pocket in search for something. _Oh man…he's going to ask for my hand…what do I do…he is sweet, but…I'm not sure I'm ready. _Thought Tea. "Tea Gardner will you- Jacob was interrupted by the ring of the phone. _Save by the bell or the ring. _Thought Tea. "I'm sorry Jacob I have to take this. Jacob nods his head and stays in his position. "Hello…Hey…What!...Are you serious…Your joking…that's great…he wants me there now…okay I'll be there soon." Said Tea. She puts her phone up and stands up. "I'm really sorry Jacob, but I need to go thanks for taking me out." Said Tea. Jacob frowns and nods his head. Tea rushes out of the restaurant.

Domino City

Afternoon

Airport

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Mr. Mouto, Merick, Ishizu, Odion, and Shadi came inside the airport. The gang spotted Serenity, Duke, Bakura, and Mai. "Hey guys!" Yelled Joey. "I'm glad the almost back together gang is together again." Said Mr. Mouto. "By the way where is Pegasus and the Kiaba brothers?" Asked Joey. "They decided to take their private jet there." Answer Duke. "So I guess everyone is here." Said Tristan. He got a little closer to Serenity. _Well not everyone. I'm not sure what happen to Tea. _Thought Yugi. "We better go and catch our flight." Said Odion. The whole gang runs to their plane.

New York City

Night

O.S.

"You want me to go to Egypt." Said Tea. "Yeah you and Raymond." Said Mr. Jones. "Great will we take the private jet?" Asked Tea. Mr. Jones nods. "Before you go I need you both to act as reporters in Egypt. "You have your gadgets and you will go to this tomb while your partner will be in the city." Said Mr. Jones. Tea and Raymond both nodded. "Well you guys better go and we're counting on you." Said Mr. Jones. Tea and Raymond left the office. "Good luck…Tea." Said Mr. Jones in a small whisper.

**I hope you all like this chapter. I'll update chapter 3 soon.**


	3. Made It

**Here is chapter 3. I am sorry for the wait. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

**Made It**

Night

Jet

Tea sat in the seat of the plane. Raymond sat in the other seat driving the plane. "So where to first?" Asked Tea. "First I'm dropping you off to one of the tombs that Mr. Jones mentioned to us." Said Raymond. Raymond gave Tea the map and pointed it at some tomb. Tea looks at the map and thinks back to her adventures with her friends from the past. "It might take awhile to get there so I suggest you get some sleep." Said Raymond.

Tea took some blankets and pillows out of the hidden compartment. "What about you?" Asked Tea. "I'll drive a little longer then place it on manual drive." Said Raymond. "Hey Tea!" Shouted Raymond. "Yeah." Said Tea. She was trying to make the seat comfortable by pushing her seat down. "How did your date go with what's his name." Said Raymond. "His name is Jacob and it went good." Said Tea.

"Tea I don't understand why you don't just dumped that guy." Said Raymond. "Because he's sweet and kind and- "Not your type and he seems to be playing you." Said Raymond. Tea sighs and looks down and then up at Raymond. Raymond never did like Jacob. _Ever since I introduce those two Raymond has been doing anything to get me to break up with him. I don't get why he doesn't like him. But it is my life and I have a right on who I date. _Thought Tea.

"Raymond listen this is my life and Jacob is really sweet. And Jacob just ask for my hand." Said Tea. Raymond was glad that Tea could not see the anger in his eyes. "Oh he did and you said yes." Said Raymond trying to sound cool. "Well not exactly." Answer Tea. "What do you mean by not exactly?" Asked Raymond.

"Well I never got to answer him nor did he finish what he was saying." Said Tea in a low whisper. Raymond could hear it. He grins to himself and let out a laugh later. "Oh that's good to hear because I was afraid I would have to beat him." Said Raymond. Tea glares at Raymond. "Listen lil sis I think there is someone out there better for you than this um…Jacob." Said Raymond. "I don't want to hear another word of it!" Yelled Tea. Tea lay back in her chair and a couple minutes later fell in a deep sleep. _There must be someone better for her than Jacob. He seems to me to be a player. _Thought Raymond. He switches the controls to manual drive and lay back in his seat.

Plane

Yugi, Merick, Ishizu, Odion, Tristan, Joey, Mai, Serenity, Bakura, Duke, Shadi, and Mr. Mouto sat in the plane. The plane seemed to only consist of them besides two other people who were a young girl and her dad. Yugi sat next to Mr. Mouto and Bakura. Duke sat next to Serenity while Tristan sat on the other side of Serenity. Joey sat next to Mai and Shadi, which Shadi sort of scared Joey and tried to convince Mai to sit next to him. Mai just tease him about being scared of course Joey tried to impress Mai by being Macho and sat next to Shadi. Merick sat next to Ishizu and Odion who sat across from Yugi, Bakura, and Yugi's grandpa. Joey, Shadi, and Mai sat behind Yugi and his grandpa. Tristan, Serenity, and Duke sat across from Joey and Mai.

Yugi looked off into space while his grandpa looks out the window. "Hey Yugi!" Shouted Merick. Yugi looks at Merick. "Huh." Said Yugi. "Yugi I have a question for you." Said Merick. "What is it?" Asked Yugi. "Well I notice that we are one person short. Yugi what happen to Tea?" Asked Merick. "I don't know." Said Yugi. He looks down in his lap.

"What do you mean?" Asked Merick. "Well Merick when we came home from Egypt the next day when we were meeting at my house we discovered that Tea wasn't there. You see we all agree to meet there and Tea did not meet us and I thought Tea was hurt when the spirit left." Said Yugi. He took a deep breath. He turns and notices that their party went silent and was listening to the story.

"Well we later started to notice that Tea was not coming around at all so we went to her house and to our surprise it was on sell and Tea was no where around." Said Yugi. Joey and Tristan sigh. "It really hasn't been the same without her." Said Tristan. The rest of the plane ride was in silence.

Jet

Next Night

Tea was waked up from Raymond. "Tea we are at the tombs." Said Raymond. "I guess this is my stop." Said Tea. "My guess you'll take the motorcycle." Said Raymond. "Of course." Said Tea. She grabs a helmet from the compartment and heads towards the back of the jet. Raymond clicks the opening for the back. Raymond is still flying the jet. The jet was close to the ground but not much. Tea smirks when she sees the height from the ground. Tea puts her helmet on and gets on the motorcycle. She rides out of the jet into the desert. She lands safely on the sand.

"I guess I taught her right." Said Raymond to himself. "She's gotten better." Said Raymond. He looks out the window to see her landing. He looks over and sees that Tea forgot her bag. Raymond just sighs. "Well she is still learning." Said Raymond. He switches the jet to manual again and grabs Tea's bag and opens the window and throws it out the window.

Tea looks up from the jet. _Well the landing was perfect. _Thought Tea. Tea then gives a shock look. _Oh no I forgot my- _Tea then sees her bag falling from the jet and grabs it. "My bag." Said Tea. Tea takes out her phone and leaves Raymond a thank you voice mail. She then gets on her bike, but not before noticing a small golden object. She reaches down and it is way to dark to see it so she puts it in her bag and drives off to some of the tombs.

Egypt

Night

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Serenity, Duke, Bakura, Mr. Mouto, the Ishtars, and Shadi got on a train. The seating was the same as it was on the plane. They spent time in the hotel. They left the hotel really early for two reasons. One was meeting the Kiaba brothers at the tomb the other was to stop the Joey and Tristan from eating nearly everything at the hotel.

"It's been awhile since we've seen Pegasus." Said Tristan. "Yeah I wonder how the old guy's doing." Said Joey. "The last we saw he was doing fine." Said Shadi. "By the way we need to wear this." Said Odion. He handed the Millennium Puzzle to Yugi. Yugi grabs the Millennium Puzzle and puts it on. "Wow this thing is heavier than I last remember. Do you mind if I ask why I need to wear this?" Asked Yugi. "Since the pharaoh share your body it makes since for you to wear it and it will also help with the pharaoh's return." Explain Shadi.

"Just when will we get to the tombs?" Asked Serenity. "Well we plan on stopping at another hotel since it is late." Said Merick. "And hopefully Joey and Tristan won't eat the all the food at the restaurant this time." Said Duke. He glares at Joey then Tristan. "Not only that but we'll be close to the pyramids and that is where Pegasus and the Kiaba brothers are staying." Said Odion. "What is the hotel call and how far is it?" Asked Mai. "It is call Rip and it's only an hour away." Said Merick.

Desert

Tea rode on her bike through the desert to a hotel. _The boss made reservations for this hotel for me. _Thought Tea. She looks up at the sky. _I better get some sleep I can't look for info tonight and I don't think any one will be at the tombs at this hour. _Thought Tea. _I also better find a phone and tell Jacob where I am and how long I maybe gone. _Thought Tea. She looks up at the sign. "Rip." Said Tea. "Not a hotel name you hear in America." Said Tea. She walks in the Rip Hotel.

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you all who have review and are reading this. I'll update chapter 4 as soon as I can. Just to let you all know there will be a sequel to No Longer in the Present. But it maybe after I'm done with one of these stories. **


	4. Old Friends

**I hope you all enjoy chapter 4. I'm sorry for the wait. Thank you all for the reviews and also for reading this story it means a lot.**

**Chapter 4 **

**Old Friends**

Egypt

Rip Hotel

Tea goes to the counter for a check in. Then a couple men of men took her things up to her room. She was given the keys to her room and heads up to her room.

Not to long after her Yugi and the gang arrive at the hotel. "We better go on and check in." Said Duke. The rest of the group nods and walks over to counter and get four keys.

"I guess Serenity, Ishizu, and I will share a room." Said Mai. "Yeah me, Yugi, and gramps will share a room." Said Joey. "I'll share with Odion, Merick, and Shadi." Said Bakura.

"Hey as soon as we settle let's get some chow!" Exclaimed Joey. "Joey if we eat some place do you and Tristan promise not to eat everything you guys see including the table cloth." Said Duke. Both Joey and Tristan agree to this.

"Ha knowing the mutt he'll eat everything including the table cloth." Said a man's voice. "Wait I know that voice." Said Joey. "It's Kiaba." Said Yugi. Kiaba and Mokuba came out of the shadows.

"Hey guys!" Shouted Mokuba. "Hey Kiaba, hey Mokuba!" Shouted Yugi. "Aww it's so nice to see you again Yugi-boy." Said a man who walked forward. "Pegasus." Said Yugi. "Have you guys already check in?" Asked Yugi. "Yeah we got here over two hours ago waiting for you." Said Mokuba.

"Hey we are going to eat as soon as we settle in our rooms do you want to join us?" Asked Yugi. "No thanks." Said Kiaba in his usual cold voice. "We already ate." Explain Mokuba. Kiaba and Mokuba walk off to the library. "And I'll just order room service." Said Pegasus. He also heads for the elevator.

"Well we better go on and head for our rooms then." Said Duke. The rest of the gang nods and heads for the elevator with some of their luggage. Tea gets out of the opposite elevator that the gang including Mokuba, Kiaba, and Pegasus takes.

"Now to get something to eat." Said Tea to herself. She looks around and sees one restaurant. "Hey an all you can buffet. I didn't even know they had one." Said Tea. She walks in the restaurant.

Thirty minutes later Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Bakura, Serenity, Duke, Merick, and Odion come downstairs. "Hey most of our group is missing." Said Joey. "Ishizu wanted to read some ancient writings, said it was important." Said Serenity. "Shadi said he was not hungry." Said Bakura. "Grandpa wanted to rest up a bit." Said Yugi.

"Question is what are we going to eat?" Asked Tristan. "Alright all you can eat buffet!" Shouted Joey. Making everyone jump. Joey and Tristan run into the restaurant shouting food. This makes everyone sweat dropped. The rest of the gang follows Joey and Tristan in the restaurant.

Tea turns to the shouting and gasp when she sees the gang together. _Oh no I can't let them see me. _Thought Tea. _There may be something to hide my true identity from them. _Thought Tea. She turns and searches in her bag.

_Ha I found something. _Tea takes out a very dark wig and puts it on her head. She pushes her brown hair into the wig. The dark hair wig was long all the way down her back. It also had bangs that hid her eyes, but Tea was capable of seeing.

Tea was glad that the waiter did not pay much attention to her. To Tea's surprise the gang sat at a long table close to the table she was seating at. She tried to act calm and took short breaths.

"Come on let's get some chow!" Shouted Joey. "I'm with you man." Said Tristan. Tea just sighs and gives a small smile. _I guess things never really change much. _Thought Tea. _I think I'll listen to their conversation a bit to see what they're up to. _Thought Tea.

"Can't wait for tomorrow." Said Joey. He swallows down a piece of bread. "Yeah we'll go to the tombs and see Atem." Said Yugi. "Don't forget about the high priests." Said Tristan. "Yes, but that is tomorrow and try to keep it down we don't want anyone else to know about this." Said Merick. They all nodded in agreement.

Tea's eyes were wide from everything she heard. She throws money on the table and the waiter comes by. "Okay I'll take your order." Said the waiter. "I have to go, but here is fifty dollars and thanks for your service." Said Tea. Tea was about to walk out of the restaurant until she heard someone call her name.

"Hey you!" Shouted Joey. Tea froze and held her breath. _Stay calm Tea. Just stay calm. _Thought Tea. Tea turns around and sees Joey. "You forgot your bag." Said Joey. Tea looks at her table to discover she had. Tea just nods and grabs her bag and leaves the restaurant.

Tea arrives in her room and throws off the wig. _They are going to the tombs. To get Atem back. Oh man when if they are the ones causing all these problems. _Tea shook her head. _No they would never do that, but I may need to follow them just to be safe. _Thought Tea. She went and got ready for bed.

Morning

Tea had gotten up and dress. She put on a black wig that went to her shoulders and put in green contacts. She walks out of her room and grabs her helmet.

Tea's old friends get in a jet while some got in a jeep. _No doubt that it belongs to Kiaba. _Thought Tea. Tea gets on her motorcycle and puts on her helmet. The car drives off. Tea follows from a distant hoping no one will notice a motorcycle following a jeep.

**I hope you all enjoy chapter 4. I'll have chapter 5 up soon.**


	5. Choice

**Choice. Not a chapter.**

**Struggling with story. Please choice.**

**Continue story.**

**Or**

**delete it**

**Please help me out on this choice.**


	6. Reawakening

**Thank you all your help on deciding it after awhile I finally came up with the next chapter. I'm sorry it took this long on this chapter, but thank you all for your thoughts and I guess I will continue on this story. Since every review was choice a. Thanks again and enjoy the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Reawakening**

Morning

Tea rode closely behind the jeep and of course out of sight. She had devise a plan last night to see what her old friends were up to. Besides going to the pyramid.

_I've train for missions for two years with hardly any rest. _Thought Tea.

Tea rode on her motorcycle for what seemed like hours to Tea. Once the jeep stopped Tea made sure to look for a spot to hide which she found with ease. She hid behind one of the tombs and watched as her friends from her past got out of their ride and enter one of the tombs. Tea waited until all her friends enter the tomb and Tea ran up toward the entrance. She peaked in and saw that no one was nearby. She looked up and noticed there was some light ahead and followed behind the group watching every step she took.

_Okay Tea. Remember when hanging with Yugi and the gang there were always-_

Tea felt her foot hit something and ducked just in time from getting hit from arrows.

"Traps." Tea mumbled to herself.

She straighten herself up and gently brushed herself and looked to see that the light from the group was gone making her frown.

_They sure move fast, but they have Kaiba and the Ishitars of course. _Thought Tea.

She took out a small flashlight out of her bag and walked cautiously. She try to listen for any noise for the group ahead and to her surprise she heard nothing.

_Funny Joey would never be this quiet. _Thought Tea.

She then heard a small click and before she could blink she fell into complete darkness giving a small scream.

* * *

Yugi looked around. He followed behind the group wanting to see the work of the tomb. It was a lot bigger than the tomb to put Atem to his resting place. He then turned at the sound of what he thought could be a scream.

_What was that? _Thought Yugi.

He looked to find no one or heard any screaming. He jumped when he felt someone touched his shoulder. He turned to see Joey had touched his shoulder.

"Are you alright man?" Joey asked.

Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I thought I heard something it must be my imagination." Said Yugi.

Joey nodded and they both continue to follow closely behind the rest of the gang and talked about the past duels and also how big the tomb was.

* * *

Tea thought she was in a deep sleep back in her apartment or better yet dead. She felt some pain in her side and then also in her head. She then realized that she was in the tomb following the gang. She opened her eyes to take in her surroundings and notice that there was a bit more sunlight in this room. She sat up and rubbed her head. She felt something wet. She looked at her hand and gave a soft groan.

_Great! My first mission and I'm already sore. _Thought Tea.

"How much father?" Said a childlike voice.

_Got to hide. _Tea thought.

She looked around and spotted a pillar. It was dark around the pillar and no one would see her if they didn't get too close. She ran behind it hoping that she would not be spotted.

"Yeah how much father is this, Ishizu?" an annoyed voice asked.

"Patient is key here and we are not that far." Said Ishizu.

"We are here." Said a strong voice.

Tea couldn't help, but take a small peak to see that the gang had stopped in the same room as her. She was very thankful that they did not see her.

"Okay everyone get in the circle and think of all the past adventures." Said Ishizu.

"And Atem will come out." Said Yugi.

"Yes and also the guardians of the Millennium Items." Said Shadi.

"So who were they?" Serenity asked.

"They were Isis, Akahenaden, Mahado, Shada, Karim, and Seto." Merick replied.

"And there could be a chance that Mana is coming. She was always with Atem and those guardians." Said Shadi.

"Wow. That will be a lot of guests for how long?" Pegasus asked.

Ishizu, Merick, Odion, and Shadi shrugged.

"We don't know. All we know is that someone stole the Millennium Items and now the pharaoh and his guardians are coming." Said Ishizu.

"Wow it's shame Tea isn't here." Said Serenity.

"Yeah I think she actually liked that pharaoh." Said Mai.

"She had a thing for old guys." Said Joey, who began laughing.

"Yeah, 5000 years older guys." Said Tristan.

Everyone except Tea laugh. She wanted more than anything to come out of her hiding place and threaten those two.

_We were just friends and he wasn't that old. Okay maybe 5000 years, but at least he acted like a gentleman. _Thought Tea, smiling.

Tea turned her attention back to the group that went on past adventures with her.

Everyone turned their attention to the door. Ishizu, Shadi, and Merick spoke with the original holders of the Millennium Item holders. They nodded and came forth. They then got in a circle and held hands. They all looked like they were chanting.

_What are they doing? _Tea thought.

Tea then realized that she needed to bring anything that looked weird. She turned to see that everyone was focus on the group and no one was looking her way. She took out her camera and was glad it did not have a flash on it and took some pictures. She then realized that she had forgotten her tape recorder.

_Great I knew I forgot something my tape recorder. _Thought Tea.

"Okay Tea this is your first mission no need to panic." Tea said to herself.

She looked back up and gasped when she saw a bright light then some 7 no 8 figures coming standing in the circle. The circle soon broke apart and the figures came into view. The eight figures within the group looked around and nodded at the original holders of the Millennium Items.

"Welcome pharaoh and the seven guardians." Said Ishizu.

"Hey Atem!" Tristan and Joey shouted.

"Aren't we suppose to be formal." Mai whispered.

Everyone else sweat dropped at their outburst. Atem smiled at the group in front of him.

"Knowing those two they wouldn't be formal with anyone. No matter how important they are like Kaiba and Pegasus." Mr. Mouto whispered.

"Hello." Said Atem.

Tea's heart started pounding harder as she heard his voice. His voice sounded even deeper than the last time she remembered or maybe it's been awhile since she heard his voice.

"Hey. You guys must be the friends of the pharaoh." Said Mana, walking out of the group and shaking Duke's hand.

"Yeah we are." Duke said, blushing.

"Nice to meet you and you guys again." Mana said, letting go of Duke's hand and turning to face Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Kaiba.

"Huh?" Joey, Tristan, and Kaiba said at the same time.

Mana gave a small frown.

"Don't tell me you don't remember me." Mana whined.

Joey's and Tristan's eyes widen that's right you helped put a stop to Zork and the only one who could see us." Tristan said.

"I remember." Said Joey.

Mana smiled and then turned to face Kaiba. Waiting to see if he knew who she was.

"Well rich boy." Said Joey.

"Well what?" Kaiba said.

"You remember Mana." Said Tristan.

"All the things were just in my mind." Said Kaiba.

Everyone sweat dropped.

_Somethings never change. _Thought everyone, but Kaiba and the original Millennium Item holders.

Atem gently chuckle and shook his head. Mana of course ignore Kaiba and went to meet the rest of the group.

"How has everyone been?" Atem asked.

"We've been good." Said Yugi.

Atem looked around at all his friends and people he met when he was sharing Yugi's body. He frowned when he saw that one was missing among the group.

"Hey where's Tea?" Atem asked.

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan lowered their heads.

"She vanished." Joey muttered.

"What?" Atem said.

"When we came home the next day she went missing. We search everywhere for her. We asked the police nothing we even went to Kaiba and he found nothing as rich as he is." Said Joey.

"She's gone missing." Said Yugi.

"That's upsetting I really do miss her. She was a big help with us." Said Atem.

Everyone started to explain everything that was going on in their life so far and Tea's heart began to beat faster and harder. She turned away from the group and leaned on the pillar.

_He…he remembers me. I thought he would forget about me. _Tea thought.

She turned back around. She found that he still smile the same breath taking smile and his eyes held so much kindness and yet courage in them that she had forgotten about after what felt like centuries.

_Wow he still looks good. _Tea thought.

Tea shook her head and gripped her camera.

_I'm supposed to be on a mission and here I am focusing on a guy I still have feelings for. _Thought Tea.

She turned back around so she leaned into the pillar.

_Tea you need to stop dreaming about the pharaoh and-_

There was a loud crash as she dropped her camera.

_Oh great. _Tea thought.

"What was that?!" A man shouted.

"I heard it come over there!" Another man shouted.

Tea peaked and noticed that they point to her location.

"There is someone here." Someone said.

Tea turned and ran down the hallway.

"After whoever it is. This could be our new threat." Ishizu said.

Tea kept running hoping she wouldn't be caught. She then felt herself slipping and then her whole world went to black. The two figures had watched and walked to where she failed and to pull her out of one of the traps.

**

* * *

**

That's it for this chapter and thank you all for voting. I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter. Please review and I'll update again hopefully soon.

Chapter 5

Reawakening


	7. Reunited

**Here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

**Reunited**

Tea opened her eyes to find herself in a dark room. She felt her head throbbing as she gently touched the back of her head with her hand. She placed one hand on the ground.

_What happen? And where am I? _Tea thought.

All of sudden the lights turn on and Tea had to squint since the lights were so bright. It took Tea's eyes to adjust to the bright light. She gasped when she saw Atem right in front of her. He looked a bit older and if possible even more handsome than before.

"Pharaoh." Tea muttered.

Atem's eyes locked with Tea's. He walked towards her and Tea's heart began to beat harder and faster after each footfall. She saw his mouth move not knowing what he was saying to her at all. He placed a hand on her head and then left the room.

"Wait don't go." Tea cried.

"Tea wake up." Said a strong voice.

"Tea."

"Huh." Tea muttered.

Tea closed her eyes and then opened them to see Atem above her and some of her old friends behind him. She noticed that she was in a huge hotel room.

"You okay Tea. You've been out for quite awhile." Bakura said.

Tea rubbed her head with her hands. She looked all around and nearly groaned.

_This isn't good I wasn't suppose to be discover. _Thought Tea.

She saw Atem, Mai, Bakura, Yugi, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, and Joey standing around looking at her.

"Are you alright, Tea?" Atem asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tea answered.

"That's good." Atem said.

"Where have you been?" Joey asked.

"Yeah it was like you disappear as soon as Atem left." Tristan said.

Tea thought she saw Atem smirk. She closed her eyes and noticed that he was looking straight into her eyes. All amusement was gone from his eyes.

"I had move." Tea said.

"Why didn't you say something?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, we've been worry about you. And if you were hurt or not." Bakura said.

"I'm sorry my parents told me in short notice and I never got a chance to tell you guys goodbye." Tea explained.

"Well I'm glad that the whole gang is back together." Said Yugi.

Tea smiled lightly. She looked up to see Atem touching her head.

"Are you okay you had quite a fall." Atem said.

"I'm fine I'm just tired." Tea said.

"Okay we'll let you rest a bit." Said Yugi.

Everyone turned and left allowing Tea rest her head on the pillow.

_So much for avoiding them. I hope they don't have me answer any questions like why I'm here and why in the tomb it may be hard to answer. _Tea thought.

Tea shook her head.

_I should inform Raymond about this, but I'm really tired. I'll inform him later. _Tea thought.

Tea then fell asleep. Unaware of two violet eyes watching her as she slept

* * *

"She's asleep." Said Atem.

He sat down next to Yugi. Everyone had sat in the next room next to where Tea lay down.

"That's good to hear." Said Joey.

"I have a feeling that she's hiding something." Said Mai.

"Yeah, it seems like it." Said Yugi.

"Then why not ask her." Tristan asked.

"We have to let her sleep. We'll ask her questions later." Said Atem.

"Great cause I'm not buying the 'I move story'. No one could have move that fast without calling." Said Joey.

"Nor do I." Said Yugi.

"So who's going to stay behind to keep an eye on her. We are needed back at the tomb." Mai said.

"I'll keep an eye on her. She has always kept an eye on everyone." Said Atem.

"Okay. We'll be back." Said Yugi.

"Alright." Said Atem.

Atem got up and left the room to go join Tea in the other room. The gang watched as he left the room.

"You know those two make a cute couple." Said Mai.

"They do don't they." Said Joey.

"Yeah, but we better go. Mr. Mouto is expecting us to return soon." Said Tristan.

"Yeah, grandpa can get impatient unlike the others." Said Yugi.

**

* * *

**

That's it for this chapter. I'll update again soon. Please review.


	8. Small Talk

**Ok I am back and I apologize for the wait. I've been busy with my other stories. I'll try to update more on my yugioh stories, but it maybe hard with school and working. Well thank you everyone for reviewing and being patient.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Small Talk**

Tea got up from the bed to find that she was in a room. All the events came rushing back into her mind that had happen.

_I got to get out of here. _Tea thought.

She flipped the covers off her and searched for her shoes in the room. Tea soon gave up the search and started heading for the door only to run into someone. She fell on the floor.

"Are you okay?" A strong voice asked.

Tea froze at the sound of the voice.

_So it did happen. _Tea thought.

She looked up to see Atem bending down to help her up. She took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Atem?" Tea questioned in a very soft voice.

"Hey Tea, I'm glad to see that you're awake." Atem said.

"Hi." Tea said, blushing.

Atem escort her out of the room and into a room where the couches were. Tea took a seat and Atem sat next to her.

"So you disappeared after I left. Why?" Atem asked.

"I already told you. My parents said it was time for us to move and it surprised me when they came to tell me the news." Tea said.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry I forgot. You know that with most people tend to forget when they get older." Atem said, receiving a light giggle from Tea.

"Oh yes." Tea said.

Tea looked down and Atem watched as she looked at her hands.

"So what were you doing inside the tomb, because from what the gang have said you were never found." Atem said.

"Well, I'm on vacation and I have a friend who invited me to Egypt. We were driving around when I saw this tomb and I wanted to take a look in it." Tea explained.

"I didn't see anyone but you and a motorcycle outside." Atem said.

"He had something important to take care of and he had a motorcycle in his truck in case his truck broke down." Tea explained, trying hard not to stuttered or sweat.

Atem nodded accepting her story, but not really believing it. He then got up and removed from a book bag some cards.

"Where is the rest of the gang?" Tea asked.

"At the tomb checking things out." Atem answered.

"Oh, well thanks, but I should leave." Tea said, heading to the door.

She then felt strong grip on her arm. She turned around to see that Atem's hand was on her arm.

"Wait, we just got reunited. How about you stay?" Atem asked.

"I really need to go and my friend must be wondering if I'm okay." Tea said.

"How about a small game of duel monsters." Atem said.

"I really don't have time A-ah pharaoh." Tea answered.

"You can call me Atem if you want and we can draw a card. If you end up with a high card then you can leave, but if I end up with the highest card then you stay here and call your friend and tell him everything so we can play the game I could use a warm up." Atem said.

Tea gave a small sigh..

"Ok." Tea said.

Atem held the cards up to her. She touched a card in the middle. She grabbed the card to look at it and smile.

"I think this card is good if I say so myself." Tea said.

"Do you mind showing me the card?" Atem asked.

"I think I'll wait until I see your card." Tea answered.

"Ok." Atem said pulling a card from the pile.

Tea watched as he pulled making sure he used no tricks. Atem looked up at Tea.

"What did you pull up?" Atem asked.

Tea turned the card around to reveal Dark Witch. Tea smiled as she placed the card down.

"That's a good card." Atem said.

Tea got up to leave only to feel Atem's grip on her arm.

"I said it was good, but not good enough." Atem said, placing the Dark Magician down.

Tea gave a small sigh.

"Ok, but I need to call my friend so he doesn't worry." Tea said.

Atem nodded and Tea took out her phone to talk in private with the guy on the phone.

_Now to see what she's been up to since I've been gone. _Atem thought.

**

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I'll try to update again for this story and some of my others. I'm sorry for not updating my stories for so long. Well Merry belated Christmas and belated New Year.**


	9. Careful

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and thank you for reviewing. **

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

**Careful**

"So how have you been doing?" Atem asked, shuffling his cards.

Tea managed to tell Raymond everything that happened. Surprisingly, Raymond was okay with it. Tea was afraid that he would be mad at her for getting caught, but that made the situation better for figuring out what's going on.

Tea and Atem sat on the floor to play Duel Monsters. The only thing was that Tea didn't have a deck of her own and they both went to the store to buy a deck for her. They walked back from the store and into the hotel room and Tea was happy to see that it was not to far from where Raymond was staying.

"I've been good." Tea answered, shuffling her cards.

She looked up and blushed as she saw Atem watching her closely.

"So how what does the afterlife look like?" Tea asked.

"I can't really explain what it looks like." Atem answered.

"Oh so your not allowed to tell or something." Tea said.

"No. It is really beautiful, but describing it is beyond words. You would have to see it for yourself." Atem said.

"Oh so it's that nice." Tea said, getting five cards in her hands.

Atem smiled and pulled up five cards in his hands.

"Well it's definitely beyond anyone can imagine." Atem said.

"Wow." Tea said.

"Well let's duel." Atem said.

Tea gave a light smile and nodded.

* * *

"I still can't believe that we ran into Tea." Joey said.

The gang with the exception of Kaiba and Ishizu were in the back talking to their look a likes. Mr. Mouto and Shada were in the other room looking reading some Egyptian handwriting. Everyone else stood in the next room.

"Well, we did wonder if she was okay and well I guess we can see she's alright." Yugi said, looking around the tomb.

"Yes, but don't you think it's a bit weird that she showed up where we are." Tristan said.

Mai shook her head and turned to see a tall, dark figure in the hallways.

"Hey who are you?" Mai asked.

Everyone turned the direction where Mai yelled. The figure began to run and everyone ran after him. Once they entered the hallway they stopped.

"He went that way!" Joey shouted.

Everyone turned the direction Joey ran in and followed behind him. They kept running until the figure appeared and Joey jumped on the figure.

"Got him!" Joey shouted.

"Wheeler get off!" A voice demanded.

_That voice sounds familiar. _Joey thought.

A light appeared and Joey gasped when he was on top Kaiba. Kaiba then kicked him in the stomach making Joey groaned as touched his stomach.

"Sorry, we saw someone ran down these halls." Yugi explained.

"Yeah, it wouldn't have been you tryin' to play a trick on us woulda" Joey said, getting up and still rubbing his stomach.

"No you underdog." Kaiba said, receiving some laughs from everyone, but Joey. "I was in the this room with Ishizu and then I heard something in hall and went to check it out."

"Yes we heard some noise out here." Ishizu said, walking out into the hallway.

"We saw someone out in the room with us. It looked like he or she was watching us." Mai said.

* * *

Raymond continued running out of the tomb and into the car. He drove off away from the tomb.

"Tea wasn't kidding when she said her friends were pretty sharp." Ramond said to himself.

He continued driving on down the road and was about to call head quarters, but changed his mind.

"Well at least I got a lead in the city." Raymond said, himself.

_I just hope Tea is doing ok. _Raymond thought.

* * *

Atem placed down the Dark Magician and smirk as Tea eyes widen.

"You lose." Atem said.

Tea sighed.

"Yeah well, dueling isn't really what I'm good at." Tea said.

"Oh yes it's dancing." Atem said.

Tea's eyes widen in shock.

"Y-You remembered that?" Tea stuttered.

"Yes. If it wasn't for that day I probably wouldn't have realized that I was pharaoh or have the courage to find out more about myself." Atem said.

"Oh I'm pretty sure you would've done just fine without me." Tea said.

"Trust me I wouldn't have known." Atem stated.

"Well, as I said dueling is just not me. I'm better with dancing than playing Duel Monsters." Tea said.

"You can do both. Like Yugi's grandpa." Atem said.

"Oh yes." Tea said, looking down at her watch.

She got up and began to gather her things.

"Okay I need to go. I only told my friend I'll be here for only awhile." Tea said.

Before Atem could say anything the door opened. The gang walked into the room.

"Hey Tea! Glad to see you up." Yugi said.

Tea nodded and headed for the door only to be block by Kaiba.

"Where are you going?" Kaiba asked.

"I need to go my friend is probably waiting for me back at the hotel and I've already been here long enough." Tea said.

"Oh how about I give you a ride back." Kaiba said.

"I'll be fine. I'll catch a cab." Tea said.

_Kaiba is never this nice. _Tea thought.

She made her way around Kaiba only to have her wrist caught. She turned around to see Mai's hand on her wrist.

"Well we should hang out. How about we meet you at a restaurant tomorrow at six p.m.?" Mai asked.

Tea didn't answer and was about to say no, but then Yugi spoke.

"Yes, we should catch up on since the gang is back together." Yugi said.

Tea gave a light sigh and nodded.

"Ok. I'll meet you in the lobby of this hotel at six-thirty p.m. I still need to hang out with my friend. My friend wanted me to meet someone." Tea said.

"Okay well we'll see you tomorrow." Joey said.

Tea nodded and walked out of the hotel room.

"If you think she'll be here then your making a mistake." Kaiba said.

"Not to worry she'll be here. We know Tea really well and we know she'll be here tomorrow." Yugi said.

"Yes, well there's a thing about keeping your enemies close." Kaiba said.

"Tea isn't our enemy." Serenity defended.

"No one saying she is we just think that there's something off sis." Joey said.

Atem walked toward the door and looked down at the Dark Magician Girl card. His puzzle and the card glow until Dark Magician Girl stood in front of him.

"Keep an eye on Tea." Atem commanded.

The Dark Magician Girl nodded and then vanished.

**

* * *

That's all for this chapter. I'll try to update again soon. Please review this chapter.**


	10. A New Adventure

**I'll admit it's been awhile and I'm not even going to explain how busy I was. I am sorry about the late update. I like to thank everyone who review and hasn't given up on this story. Well here's the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**A New Adventure**

Tea opened the door to the hotel room and turned on the light. She nearly screamed when she felt arms around her waist.

"Tea it's alright it's me." A male said.

Tea turned around to see Raymond's smiling face. Tea punched him in the arm.

"Oww…Had you fool there didn't I?" Raymond joked, rubbing his arm.

"No." Tea pouted, crossing her arms.

"So how was your time out with your friends?" Raymond said.

"It was fine, but it delay our true reason for coming here." Tea said.

She bent down next to the mini fridge to pull out a bottle of water. She was about to drink it, but was stopped by Raymond.

"I wouldn't drink that. It's soap for when you're taking a bath." Said Raymond.

"Oh then why is it in the fridge?" Tea asked.

"I guess they like to keep some things cold." Raymond answered.

"Yeah." Tea said, placing it back in the fridge.

"Well are you hungry?" Raymond asked.

"No in fact I think I should prepare for bed." Tea said.

"What? But it's only seven o'clock and you haven't had anything to eat." Raymond said, checking his watch.

"I'm really tired and I really need to bathe." Tea said.

"Ok, so will we meet for breakfast?" Raymond asked.

"Yeah but after that I have to meet with some of my old friends." Said Tea.

Raymond headed for the door, but stopped in his tracks.

"Before I leave, did you learn anything while you were with them?" Raymond asked.

"Can I tell you tomorrow? I'm a bit sore from falling inside the tomb." Tea said.

"Ok, but I don't think the boss will be happy with the lack of information I'll give him tonight." Said Raymond.

"Tell him I'm still gathering information." Tea said.

Raymond nodded and then turned to leave the room. Tea walked to the bathroom to take a quick bath.

* * *

"So did you guys find anything?" Atem asked.

He took a small bite of the pizza that they order. His priests poked at the pizza. Everyone, but Mr. Mouto was in the room. The Kaibas had retired early.

"We found a some footprints that led to where Shada said they were and another hallway in that tomb." Said Yugi.

"Don't ya guys know that tomb since it was built in ya time?" Joey asked.

"That tomb was built right after three of my priests died just to honor them. But I never got to see it finish because I my spirit became trap in the Millennium Puzzle. Everyone else never visited the tomb the only time we were allowed in there was when we die." Atem explained.

"In other words we never got a chance to enter the temple." Said Isis.

"Yes, but we need to really find those Millennium Items or you guys will never be able to return to the spirit world." Mr. Mouto said, walking through the door.

"I guess you found some interesting text on those walls." Mai said.

Mr. Mouto nodded.

"Yes, those Millennium Items need to be return to the tomb if not then both the spirit world and our world will collide bringing both chaos to both worlds." Mr. Mouto explained.

"What?" Everyone shouted except for Atem and his priests.

"But grandpa if that's true then why didn't the world go into chaos do nothing when the Millennium Items were separated?" Yugi asked.

"That's a good point, but they were serving a purpose, but now that they are no longer needed anymore it was supposed to remain undiscovered." Mr Mouto said.

"Or better yet never removed almost like some tombs that were never meant to be discovered." Shada explained.

Everyone turned towards Shada in surprised.

"I had to make sure that those were never discovered or else I would punished whoever trespassed." Shada explained.

"But what about the Millennium Items. Why couldn't you protect those from being rediscovered?" Tristan asked.

"As soon as the Millennium Items were bury my mission was complete, but now that those Millennium Items have been taken my rest was interrupted." Shada explained.

"So we look for those Millennium Items." Yugi said.

Everyone nodded.

"Sounds like another adventure!" Joey exclaimed.

"Well I'm in!" Tristan exclaimed.

"I'm in too!" Serenity exclaimed.

Everyone was in for another adventure.

"But what about this girl, Tea?" Mahad asked.

Everyone talked among themselves about the situation except for Atem. He kept his arms crossed as he watch everyone talked quietly to each other about Tea.

"I don't think she'll be much trouble, but we should keep a close eye on her if she does end up being our enemy. I really do hope that Tea isn't an enemy." Said Mai.

"I do too. I've known her since childhood." Yugi said, sadly.

"Mai is right if Tea has become our enemy then we must keep a close eye on her and do everything to defeat her." Atem spoke.

Everyone, but Yugi nodded in agreement.

**

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I'll update again, but be sure to review please.**


	11. Old Feelings

**Hey everyone I know it's been awhile since I last update. I'm really sorry for the wait. I've gotten sick and as soon as I was better I had to go in for surgery and well that can really delay on typing a new chapter. I still need to rest, but I noticed I was late on updating. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you all for patient with me. Thank you everyone who review the last chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Feelings**

Atem sat at the window that night waiting for either Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl to return. He had sent out Dark Magician because he grew worry about Dark Magician Girl had not returned back to report what she found. He knew that Dark Magician would find her.

He turned from the window and watched as Yugi, Joey, Mr. Mouto and Tristan slept. Everyone else had they're own rooms thanks to Kaiba. The girls share their own room while his male priests slept in a different room. The priests thought it would be a good idea for him to sleep in same room with them, but he persuaded them to let him sleep in the room with the ones who help him out.

_What bothers me is what Tea was doing there and can she really be dangerous. _Atem thought.

He went deeper into thought until a soft tapping made him jump. He turned to see Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician at the window. He walked over to the window and opened it allowing them in.

"Anything happened?" Atem asked.

Dark Magician Girl explained everything that she saw. Once Dark Magician Girl explained everything that she saw to Atem. Atem looked down then back up at Dark Magician Girl.

"I want you to keep a close eye on her." Atem commanded.

Dark Magician Girl nodded and headed back to where Tea was staying. Atem held his hand out for Dark Magician to return as a card, but to his surprised his trusted friend did not go back as a card.

"What is it Dark Magician?" Atem asked.

"This girl Tea, you have feelings for her." Dark Magician said.

"Well, she's one of my friends." Atem said.

"Are you sure there's nothing more?" Dark Magician asked.

"Of course not. Besides back in ancient times I sent spies to check on the enemy so did my father." Atem confirmed.

Dark Magician crossed his arms.

"Yes, but you never touched an item that the enemy gave you or write her name on that look alike advisor's notebook." Dark Magician said.

Atem jumped as soon as he saw a pencil his hands with Tea's name written all over it. He then looked up at his friend who just nodded.

"Listen if you want to talk you can tell me or my other half." Dark Magician said.

Atem nodded.

"Thank you." Atem said.

Dark Magician nodded and returned to being a card. The card stood in midair for Atem to take it. Atem looked at the card long and hard.

"Do you really have feelings for Tea?" a soft boyish voice asked.

Atem turned to see Yugi looking at him with big purple eyes.

"I thought you were sleeping." Atem said.

Yugi sat up.

"You didn't answered my question." Yugi said.

Atem looked down and gave a light blush that thankfully Yugi did not see it.

"Well?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Atem said, looking up.

"Yes what?" Yugi asked.

Atem took a deep breath.

"Yes I have feelings for Tea." Atem answered.

"How long have you had them?" Yugi asked.

"The first I saw her. At first I thought she was just another girl that would be an okay friend, but from what I learn she's kind, spirited, and full of dreams. She even helped me figured out my real name." Atem said.

"Sounds like you like her." Yugi said.

"Yeah, and that maybe a problem." Atem said.

"Why a problem?" Yugi asked.

Atem looked up and crossed his arms.

"Well there is a possibility that she maybe trying to fight against us." Atem said.

Yugi shook his head.

"No way. Tea would never fight against. She's our friend remember? You should believe she would never fight against us." Yugi said.

Atem shook his head.

"Years have past and people changed. Believe me I had friends who betrayed me. So it's always good to keep an eye on her." Atem said.

"Well I don't think she'll do anything to betrayed us." Yugi said.

* * *

Tea turned in bed and sigh. She always dreamt of seeing Atem again. During her teenage years she saw Yugi's other half as the perfect gentleman. Ever since Atem left everything changed, but now that he's back old feelings came back.

_I can't believe he's back and I always-_

Tea shook her head.

_No I won't fall his charm again. I already have a love for my life. _Tea thought.

She took a glanced at the digital clock.

"I'll call him tomorrow." Tea said to herself allowing sleep to finally take her.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Sorry if it's a bit short. Please review.**


	12. Chosen

**Here is the next chapter. I apologize for taking so long. I had surgery and then my pet had surgery. We're both doing fine and again sorry for the delay. Thank you all who review the last chapter and to those who have been patient.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Chosen**

"Thanks for coming down to spend time with us today, Tea." Serenity said.

Tea, Mai, and Serenity took a walk down the busy market street together. Mai and Serenity had dropped by the hotel where Tea was staying and what room she was in thanks to Kaiba. After persuading all right a lot of persuading Tea finally agreed to spend time shopping with the girls.

"Thanks for inviting me." Tea said.

"Hey we girls have to stay together. Besides it's been awhile since we hang out without the whole entire gang." Mai said, stopping at a table that had some jewelry.

This of course made Tea and Serenity stopped too.

"Tenth stopped for jewelry." Serenity said.

"This will be the last one." Mai said.

"That's what you said about the last one." Serenity said.

"This time for sure." Mai said.

The seller began to speak with Mai about the jewelry and how each of them was made and what went with her eyes. No doubt the most expensive one. Tea smiled and shook her head.

"This could take awhile." Serenity said.

"Don't they always." Tea said.

Serenity gave a soft giggled. Before she could say something her cell phone interrupted her.

"I have to take this." Serenity said.

"Go ahead." Tea said.

"Thanks." Serenity answered, taking her phone out.

Tea turned around to look at nearby tables that weren't to far from her friends. She walked where she saw a small crowd gathered to watch a show. A man stood in front of everyone speaking in a language Tea didn't understand. She backed away only to bump into someone.

"I'm so sorry." Tea said, turning around.

She had bumped into a woman who looked a little bit older than her. She had short black hair. Her skin was unnaturally pale, but she was very beautiful. There was no doubt in Tea's mind that she would have no problem with getting any guy she wanted.

The woman gave a small smile.

"It's alright." The woman said.

She bent down to pick up the stuff she dropped. Tea bent down to help her. She then picked up a small light teal Egyptian eye crystal. The crystal began to glow and Tea felt drawn to it. She shook her head and handed it back to the woman.

"Here." Tea said.

The woman took the crystal and her eyes widen. She looked up at Tea and backed down at the necklace.

"Will you please come with me?" The lady asked.

"I'm sorry I can't I'm hanging with my friends and-

"It'll only be a minute and I need your help with the packages you made me dropped." The woman said.

"How far is it? Because my friends and I are in the middle of shopping and I don't want them to worry."

"It's right there." The woman said, pointing straight to the small building.

Tea looked where the lady pointed and nodded.

"Okay, but I need be back with my friends soon." Tea said.

"It'll be quick I promise." The woman said.

The woman grabbed Tea's hand and pulled her to her little tent. She gestured for Tea to take a seat on the pillow. Tea took a seat while the woman took a seat across from her.

"My name is Nile." Nile said.

"Tea." Tea replied.

"It's been awhile since I've had visitors. Can I offer you something?" Nile offered.

"No thanks I'm fine thank you." Tea replied.

Nile got up to get a small brown teapot and a cup. She poured some tea in her cup and took a sip of it.

"Mmmm…Tea is good for you. It helps strengthen your strength." Nile said.

"Ummm…I think I should go. My friends are probably looking for me." Tea said, getting ready to get up.

"Slow down. Slow down. This will be real quick. I was just like you when I was your age." Nile said.

"Can you please be quick then my friends are probably looking for me." Tea said.

"Oh from the looks of it they will still be out there not knowing you wonder off." Said Nile.

She took out the small crystal necklace that Tea had picked up.

"For generations my family kept this necklace in safe keeping until someone was called to wear this precious jewel. Now the time has come." Nile said.

"That's nice I supposed." Tea answered, looking more and more anxious to leave.

"Hmm…the one destined to wear this is said to fight against another powerful force and defeat this enemy of mankind." Nile continued.

"That's a nice story, but I should really-

"The stolen Millennium items were just the beginning to that great evil and this mission you were put on is only your destiny." Nile continued, a little louder this time.

"I have no idea what your saying." Tea answered, trying to stay calm.

Nile gave Tea a small smile.

"I believe you do, but you are here for a reason and now that I found you I can give you this." Nile said, placing the necklace in Tea's open hands.

Tea looked down at the necklace and felt its warmth and saw it glow once again.

"I can't take this." Tea said, breaking from her trance.

She looked up at Nile, who was smiling.

"You must for the sake of the world. Your friend the pharaoh is not the only important one meant to save the world." Nile said, getting up and walking to the tent entrance.

Tea's eyes widen at the name pharaoh. Tea got up and followed behind Nile.

"How do you know? Are you some sort of fortune teller?" Tea questioned.

"Fortune teller? Oh no. I'm just a guide." Nile said, leaving her tent.

Tea opened the front of the tent to find Nile gone. She let go both ways for her only to find Mai and Serenity still where she left them. Tea finally gave up the search for Nile and looked down in her hands. The necklace still glowed in her hand.

_This mission is starting to become like the old days. _Tea thought, shaking her head.

"Questioned is who was that woman and how did she know-

"Tea! Over here!" Serenity waved her over.

_I'll figure it out later. _Tea thought.

She placed the necklace that was in her hand in her pocket and walked over towards Serenity and Mai.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter. Please review and I'll try to update soon.**


	13. AN

**A.N. Hey sorry I haven't updated on my stories. I'm fine if you all want to know. I've been busy with school and with home, but I'll try to update the next chapter soon. **


	14. Change

**I'm so sorry for the wait I've been busy with school. I've also been sick and getting over two close love one's dying. I'm really sorry about the wait. Please enjoy this chapter and thank you all who have waited patiently for this next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Change**

Tea threw her shopping bags down on the floor. She then walked towards her bed and allowed herself to fall down on the bed.

"Hey Tea." Raymond said, walking in.

Tea gave a little jump when she heard him. She turned her head to see him flipping through a small Egyptian book on the pyramids at one of the small tables.

"Raymond! Don't sneak up on me like that and I thought you said you would be busy." Tea said, sitting up on bed.

Raymond closed the small book and placed it on the table.

"I was busy, but the boss called." Raymond reported.

Tea got up from her bed and bent down to her bag to grab a bottle of water.

"He did." Tea replied.

"Yes he did. He says wants me to be reassigned." Raymond said.

Tea almost dropped her bottle of water when she stood right up at the news. Her eyes widen.

"He wants you to be reassigned. Why?" Tea asked.

"You know the Kaibas right. Well they are heading back to Domino City. I'm supposed to keep an eye on them." Raymond explained.

"So does that mean I have to head back to head quarters or something." Tea said.

"No. The boss wanted you to stay behind, but he is sending someone over to help." Raymond said.

Tea eyes widen a bit.

"Really who?" Tea asked.

Raymond took out his wallet and shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea who will join you, but I'm sure he or she will be here in I believe in two or three days. But in the meantime the boss wants you to find out what has happened at those tombs and also why your friends were there." Raymond said.

Tea shook her head.

"I'll try, but I don't think they trust me so I might not get much." Tea said.

Raymond put his wallet away in his pocket.

"Well you are going to have to try to get somehow improvise then." Raymond said, walking toward Tea.

He gave her two debit cards, a plane ticket, and a little bit of cash.

"This is from head quarters." Raymond said, walking towards the door.

"Raymond, when do you leave?" Tea asked, turning to face his leaving form.

Raymond stopped once his hand was on the door.

"I leave early tomorrow morning so I need to start packing up." Raymond said.

"Oh." Tea said.

She was about to head into the bathroom when Raymond caught her wrist.

"Tea please try to be careful." Raymond said.

Tea nodded and a few minutes later Raymond left the room. Tea walked toward the door to lock it. She then turn and headed to the bathroom and sat down to brush her hair when she felt something in her back pocket. She reached in her back pocket and pull out the necklace that Nile gave her.

"Today just gets more and more interesting." Tea muttered to herself.

* * *

Mai and Serenity walked back into their room with tons of bags worth of purchases in their hands.

"That was fun." Mai said, walking over to her bed.

"Yeah." Serenity agreed.

She placed her bags on her bed and went to pull back the curtains.

"It was nice to see her again. It's been so long since we got to hang out like that." Serenity said.

"Yeah, we all definitely needed this shopping trip." Mai said.

"Hey Mai?" Serenity question.

Mai turned to look over at Serenity.

"What is it Serenity?" Mai asked.

Serenity gave a soft sigh before she turned around.

"I don't think Tea is our enemy. She may have vanished without a trace, but I don't think she's our enemy." Serenity said.

Mai shook her head.

"Serenity, after hanging out with her today I don't think she's our enemy either, but I think she is hiding something." Mai said, truthfully.

"But why would the pharaoh think that Tea is up to no good?" Serenity question.

Mai gently shrug her shoulders.

"I have no idea. But hey you know what how about I show you how to play Duel Monsters." Mai said, getting excited.

"Thanks Mai, Joey's been teaching me some basics." Serenity answered back.

"Oh boy lets see how much damage he's done." Mai said.

They continued to talk over rules and what is and is not allowed in the game. This went on for three hours until they both decided to head off to bed.

* * *

Yugi zipped up his suitcase finally getting most of his things in. Atem sat and watch as his friend was doing this.

"Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?" Atem question.

Yugi walked towards one of the beds in the room and sat down.

"I'm sure. Dad has a business meeting he can't miss over seas, mom is sick, and I need to keep an eye on grandpa's shop. Besides that I notice grandpa looks like he is enjoying himself on this adventure and I can't ask him to leave." Yugi said.

"That is understanding, but why is Joey leaving I thought he said he would be here on this adventure." Atem said.

Yugi gave a small soft laugh.

"He did, but the school called home and he didn't do so well in his classes. Now he has to take summer school." Yugi said.

"But I thought he didn't care too much for it. Why the change?" Atem asked.

Yugi gave a small smile.

"His parents both saw his grades and they both got on him about it. Joey and Serenity's parents are trying to work things out." Yugi answered.

"I heard from you that Joey's dad is-

"Getting clean up. He may of done things in the pass that he is not proud of, but now he is getting clean up." Yugi said.

"Things certainly have change since I've been gone in such a short time too." Atem said.

"Well were you expecting things to stay the same?" Yugi question, laughing.

Atem chuckle and shook his head.

"No I suppose not." Atem answer.

They continue talking about changes in everyone's life since Atem has been gone. It went from Mokuba dating Rebecca to Serenity secretly dating Tristain because of Joey. Also to grandpa beginning to make some changes to the shop all the way to Kaiba and Ishizu becoming secret partners with each other in business.

"That is a lot to take in after being gone for awhile." Atem said.

"It was a lot to take in believe me." Yugi answer.

After a few minutes of more talking they both fell asleep.

* * *

Dark Magician watch from the window as went into the bathroom to shower and change into pajamas.

"I can't believe we have to keep a close eye on her." Dark Magician girl said, popping up next to Dark Magician.

"Yes, but she maybe the reason why our rest was disturb." Dark Magician answer.

"Or another way to protect her." Dark Magician girl answer.

Dark Magician shook his head.

"Be that as it may. The pharaoh gave us orders to watch her and I did my part so now it's your turn too watch her the rest of the night while I get my energy back." Dark Magician said before he left her side.

Dark Magician girl shook her head as he left her.

"Why I have to watch her at night I'll never know." She told herself.

She watched a few more minutes in silence.

"I mean I know I have a lot of energy, but I run of it too."

She gave a long yawn.

"This so boring nothing will happen her-

There was a bright golden light coming from the bathroom shocking Dark Magician girl as she watch the light beginning to shape and eagle with an Egyptian eye in the middle.

"What in the world…is going on?" She exclaimed.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Please leave some reviews and again sorry for the wait. I'll try to update as I can.**


End file.
